


Snowfall

by badwrongprincess



Series: King Harrow Week [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, King Harrow Week, KingHarrowWeek, M/M, prompt: snow, this can be shippy is you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwrongprincess/pseuds/badwrongprincess
Summary: Young Harrow and Viren play in the snow together.For King Harrow Week. Prompt: Snow





	Snowfall

 

The young prince was pulled from his thoughts by a coarse and icy sensation hitting his back and running down his back.

 

He shivered, raising his shoulders and tried to shake the snow from within his shirt and jacket. He whipped his head around and glared at Viren who stood there with his hands behind his back in a failed attempt to look innocent.

 

Harrow knew better.

 

He smirked and scooped up a pile of snow himself and chucked it at his friend.

 

Viren dodged. "You need to work on your aim!"

 

"Says the one who relies on sneak attacks."

 

"I'm teaching you to always be on your gu-"

 

Harrow had taken the opportunity to return Viren's kind lesson and gifted the young mage apprentice with a face full so snow. "Perhaps you should take your own advice."

 

The ensuing battle had been hard fought and by the end of it both young men were cold and shivering, their shirts and jackets damp from all the snow. Viren's face was tinted a shade of pink and Harrow teased him about it.

 

At some point, it started snowing again.

 

Viren dusted the snow off of his hair. "Let's go back inside before we get sick."

 

Harrow slung his arm over his friend's shoulder. "Of course, of course, you're pink enough as it is."

 

Viren nudged him but didn't push him away. "Come on."


End file.
